Ultimate Passion and Seduction
by iama dream
Summary: Troy is Gabriella’s teacher. Gabriella is Troy’s student. What happens when they fall for each other? It’s wrong but right.
1. I see

**This is called: Ultimate Seduction**

**And it's about: Troy is Gabriella's teacher. Gabriella is Troy's student. What happens when they fall for each other? It's wrong but right. TROYELLA!**

Gabriella Anna Montez walked in to her college class. She was wearing a blue halter, a pair of white shorts, and two inch heels that were sparkly. Her hips moved from left to right as she held onto her books tighter watching some guys lick their lips seductively at her. Sitting down in a seat in the front row next to her, she turned, "I'm Gabby."

The girl next to her was wearing all pink, rolled her eyes before scoffing, "Sharpay."

'She seems nice,' Gabriella thought to herself as another girl took the seat next to her.

"Hi," she poked Gabriella lightly, "I'm Taylor."

Gabriella twirled around before smiling.

"I'm Gabby."

Taylor had opened her mouth to say something but suddenly, the door flying open shut her up. Everyone laid eyes on the man who walk through the door. He had gold hair and a killer smile that would make any girl go weak in the knees. He smiled as he made his way to his desk, still smiling.

The girl next to her, Sharpay, straightened up and whispered breathily, "He's hot."

Taylor rolled her eyes before whispering in Gabriella's ear, "I know I don't know you but he is the going to cause some serious sex dreams in this glass."

Gabriella began to giggle as she replied, "Yeah."

Taylor then said, "I'm more interested in erasers."

She pulled out a pink eraser and twirled it in her hand. Gabriella giggled again as she turned on her laptop.

She had a feeling that she was really going to like this class.

Troy Cole Bolton walked into his new college class. He had high hopes for his students this year and he wanted each and every one of them to succeed. As he walked in, he saw the typical amount of students eyeing him seductively. He rolled his eyes as he made his way to his desk, an unknown smile flashing from his mouth.

When he made it took his desk, he heard someone laugh. Looking up to tell them that this was a place for learning, he saw the girl that was laughing.

Exotic skin tone, beautiful dark hair that was so curly that he just wanted to run his fingers through it, amazing smile…

This was going to be one hell of a year.

TRAILER!

_Rather Be With You by Vanessa Hudgens is playing_.

**Troy Bolton was a teacher at a college.**

You see Troy teaching.

**Gabriella Montez was his student.**

You see Gabby typing something on her laptop.

**They didn't know what was going to happen**

Shows them walking in different directions

**That year that would change them**

Their eyes meet.

**Forever**.

You see them in the classroom.

**They fell for each other.**

Gabriella and Troy are kissing.

**But it was illegal.**

Shows them arguing,

**And wrong.**

They are taking each other's clothes off.

**But even more right**

Troy gives Gabriella roses.

**How do you choose what you're supposed to do?**

**Find out on Ultimate Seduction.

* * *

**

So what do you think? It's sooo original haw? I was browsing the site and i totally just came up with it how hot is that

the next chapters will get HE LL A hot so keep reading.

TROYELLA FOREVVVV.

xx iama dream


	2. I kiss

**Thnx for the reviews.**

**For those FLAMERS have you ever thought that that ready anf poser was copying _ME_. Well maybe you should have thought of that before you judged me and my story.

* * *

**

As Gabriella walked out of the classroom, she saw her new English professor eye her. She flirtly smiled back as he rested his hand in his hiar. Troy took a few steps toward her before stopping.

"Miss Montez?" His voice cracked at least three times while she said his name.

Gabriella turned around sweetly and asked, "Yea?"

"Could you stay a moment?" She saw Troy have a mischievous glint in his eye. She just wanted to see what would happen if... without thinking Gabriella shook her hips from left to right, trying to woo the poor man.

"Okay… I don't mind," she said seductiveely while licking her lips a few times. He repeated in the motion and shifted.

Waiting until all the student's exited, Troy paused for a moment.

His ocean blue eyes looked softly at her, as if they were comforting her. He was tall, at least six feet comparing to her short five four frame. His muscles were tauntingly obvious through the simple black shirt he was wearing with denim as dark as she was wearing before. His sandy colored hair feeling into his eyes giving him an air of mystery.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled as she wiped a tear that was escaping her eyes. The man took a step toward her and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. Then their faces were only millimeters apart until their lips softly touched.

It was as if she was on fire, her body started to ache for him and only by a single touch. The blood rushed to her lips causing them to swell. The kiss was so gentle, soft, compassionate, _hot_. The man was the first to pull away and whispered, "Beautiful," against her lips before opening his eyes.

She opened her and they met. Gazing locking as if they were trying to remember this forever. He took a step back while both were breathing heavily, "See you around," he whispered huskily before taking off.

Later that night…

As they both showered five miles apart, the steam rising out of the bathroom; fogging the mirrors and moistening all absorbent objects, hundreds of different thoughts ran through their minds. The scene replayed over and over.

Troy's fist pounded on the marble.

Sharpay felt the cool tile against her back.

_What just happened_?

**So what'd you think of my shmezy shmexy genius of originality.**


End file.
